


Party in Glasgow.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna



Series: Born To The Life [8]
Category: British Actor RPF, Dracula 2000 RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-03
Updated: 2004-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerry's the party boy, and guess who shows up at one of his affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party in Glasgow.

**Author's Note:**

> Time element: 1995/1996 (just after "Trainspotting" filming)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a story about vampires. Since we all know vampires don't really exist, then the characters can't be based on real people since those people can't be vampires in a world where such creatures don't exist. We personally don't know anything about these people's lives. Don't care to. In other words, it's fiction, folks, the product of overworked imaginations.

Gerry Butler is known throughout the Glaswegian "scene". His parties are never exclusive, are only for men, and never fail to turn into orgies. That the guests run the risk of getting turned into blood donors only hightens the appeal for many. Gerry's been doing this every weekend for years now and he's beginning to get a little tired of the city.

Filming's over and Jonny Lee Miller's hanging around Glasgow, just for a bit, kicking around for a few weeks. Ash and Curt, new friends showing him a way of life he'd just started to explore. Blokes. So, they said, come to the party, have fun and he is, uncertain as hell if it's the right thing to do. Or the sanest. He's heard the stories, knows they can't _all_ be true. So he's standing off to the side of the room, beer in hand, watching those around him.

For once, Gerry's playing it slow. Like most of the party-goers, he's dressed entirely in black. A few of the faithful have taken to copying his look, complete with plastic fangs, and Gerry ignores them as he prowls through the crowd, looking for tonight's shag. The wallflower almost escapes his notice and Gerry curses under his breath. Peter would take it out of his hide if he found out that Gerry wasn't completely aware of those who surrounded him. Gerry walks over to the boy. He looks passingly familiar. There's something about the face structure that Gerry can almost remember from somewhere. And the boy has the look of a virgin. Well, well, well. Gerry hides his fangs and smiles at the boy as he pushes his way out of the crowd.

Ash hooks up with some brunette from Edinburgh and Curt's wrapped himself about a platinum blond, leaving Jonny Lee to fend for himself. He hasn't even met their host. Some guy name Gerry. He looks up from where he's been studying the pattern of the hardwood floor and blushes, the guy walking toward him smiling like he knows something Jonny Lee should. He smiles, more weakly than his predator, and shoves one hand into his jeans pocket, causing them to ride down his hips, his shirt ride up.

That move looks too cute to be anything more than a nervous habit. Gerry can't help but lick his lips as he looks over the revealed skin. He flicks his eyes up and grins at Jonny Lee. "Don't look so nervous. We don't throw out crashers."

"Didn't crash," he offers quickly, being more defensive than he really means. "Ash invited me. Friend of Curt's."

Gerry's never heard of either of them. Doesn't matter. They brought him tonight's entertainment. Gerry can imagine running his hands down the boy's sides, pinning him in place while he bites and sucks. He can imagine the boy's neck spotting his hickeys from feeding too hard and his fingerprints in bruises from being held during sex. "I'm Gerry. And you are?"

"You're Gerry?" He sounds surprised. "Your party then. Jonny Lee. Uh, that's my name."

"Yes. _Mine_." Gerry lets the word out long and low, leaving just what's his, the party or the guest, up to speculation. "Pleasure to meet you."

Jonny Lee shifts uncomfortably at the words, the _mine_ shivering his spine. He swallows hard, shuffles his feet. "Curt said I'd have a good time." He knows _exactly_ what Curt meant, that he'd get laid, but Jonny Lee's not adding in that. "Beer, music."

"Beer's over there," Gerry points to the other end of the room with his chin. "Music is there." This time it's across from the door. "And sex is everywhere."

"Sex," he echoes, "everywhere. Yeah. Party always like this?" It's obvious he's interested, but trying not to look.

"Guess you don't come here often." Gerry smirks. He takes the can out of Jonny Lee's hand and hands it blindly into the mix of people. Someone takes it from him, Gerry doesn't notice who, and he turns back to Jonny Lee. He takes Jonny Lee's hands lightly in his and brings him a little closer. "Are you even legal?"

_Fuck._ Jonny Lee hates that quesiton, how he looks so damned young. "Yeah, I'm legal," he says with a snap, barely noticing how his hands have ended up in Gerry's. "More than."

"Good." Gerry's smile doesn't change despite Jonny Lee's outburst. If anything, it gets even more wicked. He leans forward and gives Jonny Lee a soft kiss on his lips and then pulls back. "Are your cheeks always that red?" he asks conversationally.

"Fuck. What are you doing?" He pulls back, but doesn't go anywhere, Gerry's grip on his hands too tight. Jonny Lee's hard instantly, which infuriates him and causes him to blush even more. "Stop it. C'mon."

"Stop what? Kissing you?" Gerry licks his lips. "But you taste so good."

"Uh, yeah. No, I don't taste good." He's quickly getting confused, by his feelings and the man touching him.

"You do taste good." To prove it, Gerry gives him another light kiss, lingering longer this time. "When was the last time you tasted yourself?"

Jonny Lee starts to answer, then stops. "What? Tasted myself?" Okay, they guys had said the parties got weird, but he's not sure he's up for this level of strange. "Could I get another beer?" Changing subjects always helps, diverts attention from the discomfort.

"I don't think you need another beer." Gerry strokes a hand down Jonny Lee's stomach, ending just above his belt. "I think you need a shag. And then another beer."

"Shag? No." Jonny Lee sucks in a breath as Gerry's hand runs over his stomach. "Think I need another beer," he says, stammering. "Before anything else."

"Why?" Gerry's thumb teases beneath the waist line and he slowly gets his entire hand under Jonny Lee's pants. "Aren't you already finding it hard enough to think?"

"Ngh. Think." Jonny Lee takes a step back, ignoring the crowd of people, who don't seem the least bit concerned about what's going on. "Can't. Don't." He's rambling words out, his brain trying to catch up with his body, which is obviously wanting exactly what Gerry's doing.

The boy is definitly prostesting too much. "I assure you, no one's watching. They know better than that." Gerry puts a finger to Jonny Lee's lip to stop his objections. "Why keep lieing to me? We both know sex is what you're here for. Why not with me?"

_sex is what you're here for_ It's a partial truth. Not the whole thing, but enough of a truth that Jonny Lee can't lie and say he isn't. He honestly can't say why he's so nervous. It's not the sudden come-on. Hell, he's done guys in pub loos. And it's not the public aspect. It's a party and, he looks around, everybody seems to be fucking. "Uh, sorry?" It's the only thing his brain can get out into his mouth since his lips seem intent on brushing over the finger holding them still.

Gerry resists the urge to slide his finger between Jonny Lee's lips and let Jonny Lee's tongue get better aquainted. "You came here to gawk at the vampire and have sex. I'm offering you the chance to do both at once."

"Vampire?" He knows he sounds geeky incredulous. That's been the rumor of these parties, vampires and such, but they don't exist. More likely roleplaying gone to the extreme. "Oh, yeah. Right."

Gerry's used to not being believed and it doesn't bother him. All the better that they laugh off the bite marks. He lowers his head and lets his fangs out. He slides one of them over Jonny Lee's throat, slipping his second hand around Jonny Lee's waist and holding him still.

"Shite," Jonny Lee blurts out before going completely still under Gerry's touch. The sharp fang rakes over his flesh. _Fuckin' hell, it's true._ He whimpers, not even realizing when he tilts his head back, exposing his throat more.

Gerry strokes Jonny Lee's cock as he maps out the front of Jonny Lee's neck. He quickly finds the strongest pulse point and begins to suck on it.

He might say _please_ if he could get the word to form, but his throat's too dry and his cock's too damned hard for his brain to focus on anything other than Gerry pulling out new sensations with every stroke.

Gerry stills his hand in warning as his fang slices through Jonny Lee's throat. It's only a small wound and Gerry's mouth quickly covers it, sucking. He moans. Jonny Lee's blood tastes as good as he'd thought it would.

Jonny Lee lets out a whimper, then a moan he's sure goes completely unheard over the din of music and people talking. Not that it matters. His brain is close to shutting down completely.

Gerry backs Jonny Lee against the wall as he sucks greedily, trying to widen the wound with his teeth and somewhat succeeding. His hand moves up and down Jonny Lee's cock, twists a little as he goes.

The brain doesn't function well when all the blood's drawn south, so the thoughts careening through Jonny Lee's mind run from _this is what it's like to die_ to _wow, that's hot_ and a few million in-between. He's almost not at all sure he can hold off coming past the point of being sucked dry.

Gerry pulls back long before dying is even close to the horizon. He doesn't even lick his lips before moving slightly upwards and kissing Jonny Lee thoroughly, sharing the taste of blood.

Maybe he's just too far gone in the blood loss department, but Jonny Lee doesn't flinch as Gerry's lips press against his, the blood smearing as he swipes his tongue out absently. Or maybe somewhere in the back of his addled brain he realizes it's _his_ blood and that's okay. No risk. He's still not moving, not on his own.

Gerry nicks his fangs along his cheek and thrusts some of his blood into Jonny Lee's mouth, mixing their tastes. His hand speeds up on Jonny Lee's cock as he sucks on Jonny Lee's tongue. He wants Jonny Lee to come once here, in front of everyone, and then again in bed.

Later, when he thinks back on it, Jonny Lee will process what's happening and most likely freak, but at the moment he's too caught up in his impending orgasm. He comes, crying out into Gerry's mouth, his screams muffled by tongues duelling, as his body spasms, neatly pinned against the wall by the weight of his seducer.

Gerry pulls back so Jonny Lee can catch his breath. He brings his hand out of Jonny Lee's pants and starts licking it clean, keeping his eyes on Jonny Lee.

Jonny Lee's too wiped from the orgasm and blood sucking to do anything other than watch as Gerry licks his fingers. His hands are plastered against the wall, barely holding himself up. He's taking short breaths, trying to remind himself how to draw in a longer one, get his lungs working well again.

Gerry finishes licking his hand and decides that that's enough for public consumption. When he fucks this one, he wants to do it alone, take his time. Have the boy scream for him. Gerry smirks. "Are your friends going to be waiting for you?"

"Huh?" There's no intelligent thought process at the moment. "Friends?"

"The ones you came with?"

Slowly the blood's migrating north again and Jonny Lee comes out of the haze a bit more. "Came with. Ash." Brain functions again. "Uh, no, not waiting." He looks around the room, laughs a bit at the odd positions Curt and Ash both seem to be in, nods in their direction. "Looks like they both found something to do."

Gerry follows Jonny Lee's gaze. "Or someone." One friend doesn't look familiar, but the other one makes Gerry want to go over and bring him in to make a threesome. Curt isn't the sort to mind. But Curt's probably had Jonny Lee by now and Gerry doesn't like sharing his first times with anyone, one night stand or no.

"Uh, yeah, someone." He's smiling, weakly. "I was kinda on my own tonight anyhow."

"And isn't it good for you that you aren't any longer?" Gerry doesn't give Jonny Lee any time to argue. He wraps his arm around his waist and leads Jonny Lee out of the room. He pulls a key out of his pocket and unlocks one of the bedroom doors.

"Uh, yeah." Jonny Lee's world is spinning, kinda like the room, and he's not arguing as he's escorted into the bedroom, not even wondering why it was locked. "You're really a vampire?" he asks as his head clears a bit more.

"Yeah. Born and bred." Gerry pushes some stuff off the orgy-sized bed and turns the lights on dim. "Is that a problem?"

"Don't know. You don't exist." He realizes how stupid that sounds the minute it comes out of his mouth. "I mean, you _do_ exist. You're standing there. But vampires are myths."

"Someone should tell my father that." Gerry says. He pulls his shirt off and starts on his jeans. "Considering how he's always going on about what sort of mistakes my younger brothers are."

"Father? Brothers? You come in families?" Jonny Lee's watching Gerry strip down, but isn't quite to the point of processing that they're going to have sex. His brain's still running on depravation. "Moving too fast. Oh, wow."

"We come in families." And sometimes _as_ families, but the times they've had a full blown orgy, there's always been one or two family members in disgrace. "I have brothers. You may have even heard of my father. Lord knows Sean's always been bad at hiding what he is."

Jonny Lee sits down on the edge of the bed, barely missing going straight onto the floor. "Sean who? I don't personally know any vampires," he says, thinking, "not that I know I know."

"Bean." Gerry can't remember Sean's latest project. Marton had said something about a night on the town with one of the members of the crew, but once Gerry starts thinking of what Marton was doing at the time, he's no longer in the mood to explain. Just wants to get Jonny Lee down on the bed and his cock up his arse.

The name sinks in. "Fuck." Sean Bean. Sharpe. Sexy arse. "Shite. He's a vampire?" Jonny Lee throws himself back on the bed. "Damn, my world's screwed."

"You fucked him also?"

"Huh?" He looks back, realizes that Gerry's completely naked now. And damned nice looking. "Uh, no. Shite, no! You think I got a chance at that?"

"Hang around me long enough...?" Gerry shrugs and pulls a condom out of the box on the nightstand. He has no use for them, but they make his human lovers more willing. "He's never been able to resist reminding his sons that they need to learn how to share."

_Hang around ..._ Hell, Jonny Lee thinks, he's not sure he's walking out the door later. Still a bit nervous about what's to come. "Uh, whatcha doing?" Another stupid question. He just shakes his head. _Sheesh, Miller, could you be any fuckin' dense. He's got a condom in his hand. What you think he's doing?_

"Going to strip you down and then fuck you. Any objections?"

"Should I have any?"

"Can't think of any you should be having." Gerry sits down on the bed and pulls Jonny Lee over by his belt straps. He gets the belt and fly undone and starts pulling the tight pants down slowly.

"Is it safe?" he asks as his jeans are already halfway down his thighs, revealing that he didn't bother with anything under them today. "Vampires do it like ... normal?"

"Define normal," Gerry asks. He leans forward and licks lightly at Jonny Lee's cock. His fingers pull out the laces on Jonny Lee's trainers and he pushes Jonny Lee's legs out a little, wanting him to kick the rest of his clothes off.

He does, kick the jeans and sneakers off, and scoots just a bit on the bed. "Normal. Well, like shagging. You --" He stops, cocks his head. "I'm asking stupid questions, right?"

"Yeah. You are." Gerry pulls Jonny Lee down onto the bed and rolls on top of him. "You look like a virgin."

"I'm not." It's indignant and blurted out, Jonny Lee jerking away under Gerry's body. "Sheesh, why's everyone think I'm so effin' adorable and young and naive and haven't done shite. Fuck it."

"Because you look so fucking adorable and young and naive." Gerry nuzzles Jonny Lee's throat and starts to move down, taking his time to lick at Jonny Lee's nipples. "But don't even think of losing the look. It suits you too well."

"Uh, yeah." He blushes, and immediately hates himself for doing it. He stretches at the brush of Gerry's tongue over his nipples. "That's nice."

"It's going to feel a lot more than nice in a moment." Gerry starts sucking, biting lightly. Jonny Lee looks like the sort who would enjoy some extra attention.

This is where it always starts getting weird. Jonny Lee has yet to figure out what to do with his hands during sex, not that he's had that many encounters like this. Mostly sex has been bent over backs of chairs or up against walls, very seldom on a bed. So he squirms a bit under the sucking, whimpers at the biting and ends up clutching his fingers into the bedcovers.

Gerry gives Jonny Lee's stomach a small scrape and the blood from it is more than enough. He pushes Jonny Lee's legs up, puts the condom on. "Really?"

"Huh?" Jonny Lee doesn't think he said anything aloud. _Oh, fuck, he's not reading my mind, is he?_ He's watching with almost a detachment, mesmerized by the subtle movements Gerry makes. "Wanna feel good."

Gerry gives Jonny Lee another moment to get used to the idea, and then he starts to push himself in. It takes all his control not to slam in, but Jonny Lee's not one of Gerry's brothers. He can't laugh it off and give it back just as hard the next night.

It doesn't feel good. Not at first. The condom's barely slick and Jonny Lee's damned tight. He screams out in pain, fingers nearly tearing through the fabric bunched in his hands. Then he starts panting through the searing burn when he realizes Gerry isn't stopping.

Gerry can tell Jonny Lee's trying to ride it out, wait for it to turn good. He freezes for the longest time, waiting for Jonny Lee to stop hurting, then he starts to move, slowly, and leans forward to kiss him.

Jonny Lee cries out into the kiss, burying his sounds in Gerry's mouth, and he rocks his body to meet the push inside, to take it all, get that initial pain to spread, dissipate into his muscles.

Seeing that Jonny Lee is beginning to enjoy this, Gerry starts to increase his pace, keeping his mouth on Jonny Lee. He's been hard all night and blood always makes him lethargic or horny. This time it's horny, very very horny.

It's not enjoying, not exactly. It's taking it, the different level of pain, one he's not completely accustomed to. Jonny Lee's as horny as Gerry is, even having come not a half hour earlier, and there's a small recess of gray matter that's curious what will happen as the night goes on, even of whether or not he'll make it to morning.

Gerry starts to build up a steady rhythm, not as demanding as he would have wanted to be, but he wants Jonny Lee to enjoy this. He moves his teeth down and bites Jonny Lee's throat. He attaches his mouth and sucks hard.

"Christ_bloody_fuck." The words rush out, the bite pushing Jonny Lee over the edge from pain into incredible pleasure as endorphins rush through his body. "Please. God. Yes."

Gerry isn't so sadistic that he'd make Jonny Lee beg. But he's not sure what Jonny Lee's asking _for_. Fuck it all. He'll just give him more of everything. Gerry increases his pace and widens the wound, sucking down even more blood.

Jonny Lee isn't sure _what_ he'd even beg for. To be fucked harder? Hell, it hurts like it is. To be drained of all his blood? He doesn't really have that serious a death wish. To be kissed all over? Not a bad start. To come again? It's a damned good possibility, as his cock is lengthening and hardening with each mouthful of blood Gerry takes, each pounding of cock into arse.

Gerry's a vampire, but he's no superman. There's only so much he can hold back from coming. And he's bloody close. One more swallow and he's there. One more thrust, one more sound from Jonny Lee's throat and Gerry's coming.

The next sound from Jonny Lee's throat is bitten-off scream as Gerry thrusts particularly hard, damned deep and Jonny Lee feels like he's being split in two. "Oh, god_damn_hell."

And that sends Gerry over. He bites down on Jonny Lee's neck as he comes, blood falling in rivers down his face. He knows he's taking too much, but he's beyond caring. It's only Jonny Lee at this moment, only the boy screaming under him.

It's not so much blood that Jonny Lee loses consciousness, but he's floating precariously close, his body drowning in adrenaline and pain. And he can't stop screaming, as much for the pleasure wracking him as the agony.

Gerry gives the wound a long lick, feeling the skin close down over and heal. It's going to take Jonny Lee at least a night to recover and so Gerry pulls out, wipes himself off on the towel draped over the bedframe, and sets to the immediate job of blowing the exhausted mortal.

_No. Please. Oh. Christ. It hurts._ He's incoherent, barely registering Gerry's mouth until the sucking jerks him out of the adrenaline rush. Then it's just his body too weak to respond other than giving the vampire exactly what he wants.

Gerry's sure that Jonny Lee isn't quite aware of what's going on, but it's just too tempting and the boy tastes too good for his own, well, good. He performs a tongue trick Peter taught him once, one that was sure to bring even a dead man to hardness in five seconds.

Jonny Lee's hard, was getting there already, but Gerry's tongue trick does its magic and he's aching, although the pain has a way to get through to register completely. "Ngh. Hmm." He's beyond real words, just wanting to let the blackness take over, pull him down, let him sleep.

It's almost cruel of him to continue, but it would be even more cruel not to. Gerry keeps sucking until Jonny Lee comes in his mouth. He swallows, the taste usurping the taste of Jonny Lee's blood on his tongue, and then moves back up the bed. "You're sleeping here tonight," he announces. His tone allows no arguement.

There's no argument coming from Jonny Lee. He's fading, barely enough light left to wonder if he'll even wake up. So he closes his eyes and lets the void consume him. _It's been a nice ride at least._

Gerry pulls the comforter up and curls up around Jonny Lee, completely sated. He can hear the party going on in the other room, but he knows that by the time he wakes up, the guests will be gone. Most will be too drunk or stoned to remember what happened, but they'll be gone. Satisfied, Gerry drifts off to sleep.


End file.
